Carnage VS Meruem
Description Two mutant monsters who combined human traits with their native species stronger than the majority of their kin test their might against each other! Will the Chimera Ant King best the Klyntar Symbiote? Interlude (*Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Parasites. Hybrids. These are some of the most notorious kinds of monsters, known for "borrowing" the DNA and the very existence of other beings to further their own. Boomstick: And for some reason, they reeeeaaaally got a thing for us humans. And not a whole of lot of other parasitic beasts and hybrid freaks love humanity for breakfast more than these two creepy crawlies. Wiz: Carnage, the ultimate symbiotic serial killer. Boomstick: And Meruem, the Chimera Ant King. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find who would win a death battle. Carnage Wiz: Marvel. A universe teeming with strange and powerful beings with abilities that are difficult to understand. However, some get their powers in rather... unorthodox means. After Eddie Brock bonded with an alien symbiote from the planet Klyntar and turned into Venom, they thought no one could surpass them. Not even Spider-Man could match Venom's brute power and Spider-Man's copied abilities. Boomstick: Buuuuuut it turns out that there was something capable of surpassing even Venom himself. And what, do you ask, can match the power of the Venom symbiote? Why... his own kid, of course! Wiz: We'll get to that in a minute. But first, comes the tale of Cletus Kasady. Boomstick: From his kid years onwards, Cletus always had a troubled life. And I don't mean the "abusive father" or "a gang member molested my sister" kinda childhood, I mean his own father killed Cletus's mom right in front of him and caused Cletus to be sent off to some jerkwater orphanage! Wiz: Don't feel bad for a minute, though. Cletus grew up to become a psychotic serial killer. And not just the average "machete-wielding maniac" murderer, he commited shockingly horrific murders; he once pushed a girl who refused a date with him in front of a moving bus, shoved his own grandmother down the stairs and killed her - as a child, no less - and even burned down the orphanage he was sent to. Eventually, he was arrested and sentenced to 11 consecutive prison terms. This is where he met none other than Eddie Brock. Boomstick: FINALLY! The two killers actually sorta became friends for a while, hanging out together in prison. However, what Cletus didn't know was that Eddie was the host of a powerful symbiote, who broke into the prison, re-bonded with him, and broke back out. However, it turns out that the alien symbiote left behind an egg inside of Cletus's cell, kinda like when you get drunk and see a drunk hot chick, and--''' Wiz: --Once the egg hatched and the newborn symbiote appeared, it immediately bonded with Cletus and allowed the two to ultimately escape from prison. Realizing how good of a pair they made, Cletus gave themselves the name: Carnage. '''Boomstick: Well, THAT'S just great! Now, we have ANOTHER brain-eating nightmare monster on the loose! *sigh* Still ten times better than freakin' Venom's or Bane's origin story, though! Oh, and you remember how a symbiote's kid is usually stronger than its parent? Weeeelll, it turns out that Carnage inherited a crapload of his father's abilities and even more! He's literally like Venom, but better in almost every way! Wiz: Carnage has incredible physical strength, even better speed and agility, and has his own version of Spider-Man's spider sense that Venom inherited and passed down to him. He even has extremely impressive healing, although it doesn't match up to Deadpool's or Wolverine's. However, his most well-known ability is arguably his most lethal; Shapeshifting. Boomstick: Yeah, one of the things that Venom already does pretty well, his son does even better, and Carnage can do a shitload of things with his shapeshifting prowess! Mainly, making weapons! Wiz: See, the symbiote has the ability to control its own density at any point, meaning that it can, at will, flow across a flat surface like water or instantly become tougher than most metals. That said, Carnage can create tendrils from its back and limbs that can act as spears, and can form his limbs into bladed weapons of almost any kind. This ranges from forming Wolverine-esque claws from his fingers, merging his hands together into a giant axe blade, forming his arm(s) into long, sharp tentacles, and even form wings to fly or glide for extra mobility. Boomstick: His tendrils that come from his back may look as fragile and meaty as an octopus, but their points can be sharpened and hardened to be able to cut down anything that gets too close. Also, in terms of long-range, Carnage can also shoot a near-infinite amount of hardened, bladed pieces of the symbiote he's made out of straight from his skin with ridiculous precision, though these pieces of him instantly disintigrate about ten seconds after leaving his body. Also, like his old man and Spidey, he can also create and shoot webbing that can be used to swing all over the place and is nearly impossible for anyone to escape from! Wiz: And with a name like "Carnage", Cletus and the symbiote have proved that they are not to be taken lightly. He's stronger than both Spider-Man, who can lift a 50 ton plane, and Venom, who can lift a 200 ton carnival ferris wheel in a weakened state combined! So, theoretically, Carnage can lift 250+ tons! Boomstick: He can easily react to attacks from Doppelganger, who is as fast as the massively hypersonic Spider-Man, without breaking a sweat, and can dodge laser beams from Firestar! Wiz: He's fast enough to efforlessly catch Nova with a tentacle made from his own arm, who can move at near light speeds, and is strong enough to pick up a helicopter and toss it a large distance away, as well as having the stamina to keep fighting with equal-level foes for vast periods of time. He can survive getting torn in half by Sentry (though he was put into a catatonic state due to this), regenerate getting his head blown off by a grenade implanted in his mouth, and can even keep fighting after getting his head torn off of his shoulders. In fact, the symbiote can even completely regenerate from a single droplet of itself in Cletu's bloodstream, and send itself into a telephone and out another by dissolving itself on a cellular level and reforming on the other side. Boomstick: UUGGGHHH....too...much...science talk. *sigh*, well, even with all of these cool abilities, Carnage is by no means unstoppable. Like his old man, Carnage is susceptible to extremely loud noises and the heat. Enough of either loud sound or extreme heat will weaken the symbiote and possibly force it to expose the host, Kasady, within. Wiz: Well, he has some resistance thanks to inheriting his father's tolerance to sound and has been shown to have survived powerful blasts from the likes of Doctor Doom and Genesis, and has evaded laser beams from Firestar. Still, Carnage isn't totally immune to these weaknesses, and despite his insanity making him impossible to predict even by Deadpool, Carnage is hardly a tactics user and tends to just go all out on his victims. Boomstick: Hey, it's not like these weaknesses make him any easier to put down or escape from. If Venom is a literal living nightmare, then Carnage is pure destruction and chaos in physical form! Carnage: All you can do is kill me. Because, if you don't - I'll break out of here. You have my word on that. And the ''blood... the glorious blood...' Will flow like wine!' Meruem Wiz: In the world of Hunter X Hunter, monsters roam the land, some more fierce and savage than others, requirin top-notch warriors and trained Hunters to keep peace. Not all of these monsters, however, are your average "big, savage and bloodthirsty" stereotype, however. One of these extremely feared races was the Chimera Ants, a species of insect hybrids that uses Phagogenesis, a fictional means of reproducing by feeding animals to the Queen and imparting the DNA of said animals to the next generation of Chimera Ants. For example, feeding a wolf to a Chimera Ant Queen would cause her to give birth to a wolf-insect hybrid. '''Boomstick: Ugh, I can't stand all of these creepy crawlies! Why can't we just have normal spiders and centipedes instead of giant insect hybrids that make babies by eating you!? Well, at least I can always ask them for ammunition for my baby launcher. Anyway, Chimera Ants, aside from the way they make kids and their human-size growth patterns, ain't your everyday honey ants!' Wiz: See, after a certain period of time has passed after a Queen forms a colony, she focuses all of her efforts to creating a Chimera Ant King. In traditional Chimera Ant customs, the King then assumes command of the entire colony, including the three Royal Guards, leaves the nest and forms new ones far beyond the normal nest. However, not all of these colonies follow this traditional order... Boomstick: In one particular colony, the Queen was getting ready to give birth to a Chimera Ant King. However, his Royal Highness was so eager to see the world that he literally tore right out of his mother's womb and accidentally killed her. Don't feel sympathetic for a moment, though, 'cuz when the Queen's servants rushed to her after hearing her scream, the newly born King already had adult-level intellect maturity and actually ordered a Chimera Ant to clean his tail. And then he killed the servant because they couldn't clean his tail fast enough!!! Geez, only a few seconds old, and he's already a professional serial killer! Wiz: After getting used to his surroundings as the new Chimera Ant King, the royal heir took to the throne and began commanding his legion of loyal Chimera Ant folllowers. His name: Meruem. Boomstick: Daaaammnnn!! The dude's only, like, several hours old, and he is not only a pro at killing people, but he even has a badass name! And it makes sense, given his sheer power! Wiz: As you'd expect, Chimera Ants are stronger the higher rank they have; Royal Guards are stronger than Squadron Leaders, Squadron Leaders are stronger than Officers, etc. The King is, of course, the strongest Chimera Ant there could be. However, even by Chimera Ant King standards, Meruem is extremely powerful, even considering himself above all other life forms. Boomstick: Considering his incredible power and abilities, however, it kinda makes sense. Wiz: Meruem is an expert at hand-to-hand combat, and possesses a ridiculous amount of physical power as well as nearly unmatched speed and reaction time. As a Chimera Ant King, Meruem also has a powerful tail with a deadly stinger that he mainly uses to decapitate people with. However, Meruem also possesses an incredible amount of Aura, spiritual energy in the world of Hunter X Hunter, as well as Nen. Nen is, in essence, a technique or ability that allows users to manipulate their aura to perform many kinds of sub-abilities, kinda like Chakra from Naruto, and Meruem happens to be an expert user of Nen. Boomstick: He can use Gyo, a technique that allows the user to see things that are normally invisible, Ren summons a field of aura outside the user's body and increases Meruem's already overpowered strength and durability, and En is basically where Meruem creates a sphere of aura and turns it into tiny photons and literally deploys it in a huge flash of light to give him information on anything the aura touches, like where his targets might be hiding or the density and feeling of the stuff the aura photons interact with. Wiz: Well, he can also slowly detach the photons from his body to give him more stealth, since while the white flash version of En covers his surroundings much faster and can blind foes, it can also give away Meruem's position on the battlefield. However, even that isn't Meruem's deadliest trait. His signature ability, Aura Synthesis, is a special trait that gives Meruem more power whenever he eats another user of Nen, with their aura synthesizing his own. Through this, Meruem also has the power to take traits and abilities from those who he consumes. Boomstick: For example, after he ate Youpi, one of his Royal Guard, he gained two new abilities from him: Metamorphasis and Rage Blast. Basically, Metamorphasis is a technique that allows Meruem to instantly grow new body parts in less than an instant, such as growing another pair of arms, growing eyes on the back of his head, or even growing enormous wings that let him fly with incredible manueverability and and even more speed. And secondly, Rage Blast is basically a freaking Dragon Ball Z style blast of aura that can blow up gigantic rocks and landforms in a huge laser beam of death! Wiz: On top of all this, despite being only 40 days old, Meruem not only has the maturity level of a highly experienced warrior, but he also has a tremendous intellect, able to pick up on subtle clues and patterns in a fight and keep track of the amount of moves his foe(s) have used. Through this, Meruem can even predict his opponent's next move and find weaknesses in their defenses that almost no one else can even come close to pick up on in a fight. By combining his incredible strategic skills with his Nen abilities and physical power, Meruem is easily one of the deadliest fighters in his universe. Boomstick: He's strong enough to one-hit KO other Chimera Ants, who are known to be able to tank enormous amounts of damage, and can even punch a hole bigger than himself straight through the stone wall of the Queen's nest he was born in! He's even stronger than Youpi, who can already destroy small towns with his power! Wiz: He can easily tank hits from Netero's Ninety-Ninth hand technique, which summons a giant multi-armed gold statue monster that could send Meruem flying through hundreds of stone columns with little to no damage done to Meruem's body! In fact, he was even able to keep getting hit by Netero's stone-smashing attacks for hours on end with only the slightest dull pains in his body, and, like all other Chimera Ants, can regenerate from huge amounts of physical damage. Boomstick: He can casually move so fast that he rushed over, knocked out Knuckle and Meleoreon, who were standing hundreds of feet away from him, and then carry them back to his original position in mere seconds! It looked like he was teleporting! Hell, he can even dodge and avoid the strikes of the Ninety-Ninth hand technique, which moves waaaaaayyy faster than the speed of sound! Wiz: He can dismember Chimera Ants and humans alike faster than they could even see, and can move so fast that it looked like he teleported! He also has an incredible amount of aura, so much so that it managed to cover an entire city capital upon being unleashed. Meruem's pain tolerance is also incredible, being able to rip his own arm off and barely flinch at the pain, as well as get punched through several feet of solid stone. He also is a genius in strategy, being able to easily defeat experienced champions of board games after only reading the rules of said game of a guidebook. Boomstick: However, his most impressive feat comes from when he survived a f*cking nuke blowing up in his face! After he managed to beat Netero in combat, he committed suicide by activating the Poor Man's Rose, a tiny bomb, and f*cking blew up himself, Meruem and the surrounding valley!!! "Low Budget bomb", my ass! It was such a big blast that Meruem needed to consume large portions of both Pouf and Youpi in order to heal and gained their abilities! Speaking of blowing things up, Meruem's Rage Blast attack is powerful enough to blow up giant rocks the size of large buildings and small mountains! Wiz: Still, Meruem is far from perfect. While he does possess a vast intellect and can easily best champions of board games with ease, he's also pretty cocky in a fight, such as when he believed he would be Netero simply because of the fact that Meruem was born from the culmination of millions of years of evolution while Netero was only an individual. Of course, Meruem did win, but the point still stands that Meruem has a bit of an arrogance issue. Boomstick: I mean, that same smug attitude is what got him nuked and poisoned by Netero's suicide bomb in the first place, plus the fact that he somehow thinks he's better than all other lifeforms also proves he has an ego in a fight, especially against people he views as disrespectful or dishonourable, or any humans in general. Wiz: He also doesn't seem to have any special means of countering poison, as we've seen when the Poor Man's Rose did him in, and his regeneration also takes a long time to heal him, taking several hours in order to properly heal from ripping his own arm off. Lastly, while Meruem is known for having an extremely large amount of aura, even his aura is finite. As aura is basically a being's life force, Meruem will die if he overuses his aura supply, and many of his abilities and attacks rely and draining his aura reserves. Boomstick: Still all the more reason not to trigger him. I may not like bugs, but if I ever come across this guy, even I'd bow down to my knees. After all, there's a good reason why he's the Chimera Ant King. Meruem: The ecology of the Chimera Ant is focused on the endpoint of all evolution... on ''me. Humanity, with its messy diversity... its individuals... never had a chance.'' Pre-Fight In the middle of the night over a desert, a group of beings walked through a vast canyon filled with rock columns and large boulders. The group seemed to be composed of hybrid insectoid animals. Chimera Ants, to be specific. At the back, several Chimera Ant Drudges took up the rear, while four figures walked just ahead of them; the cat-like Neferpitou, the butterfly-esque Shaiapouf, the Magical Beast Menthuthuyoupi... and the Chimera Ant King, Meruem. Meruem walked slightly ahead of the others, his arms folded and his emotionless eyes peering ahead, his Royal Guards walking just beside and behind him. *SHINK!* (*Lusus Naturae*) Suddenly, the marching of the Chimera Ants stopped as Meruem's hand shot out and grabbed a red and black blade that came from nowhere, stopping it from ever damaging him. Pouf: W-What!? The Royal Guards and the rest of Meruem's subordinates started glancing nervously glancing around. Meruem, however, looked off to the direction where the blade came from and called out. Meruem: I know you are there. Stop hiding and show yourself. Silence went on for several seconds before loud cackling could be heard from the shadows of the dark canyon. ???: Hahaha!! You actually managed to catch that... impressive! Suddenly, a figure dropped down from the shadowy canyon walls, and landed on all fours. The Chimera Ants all got into fighting positions as they saw the red and black figure stand up, sharp teeth baring at them through a psychotic grin. Meruem, however, wasn't fazed in the least. Meruem: Who are you? State your business, creature. ???: Who am I''? Why... I... am Carnage! Raising a spiked tendril from its back, Carnage rushed forward and intended to slice Meruem down to size. As he flew by, however... *CHOMP!* Landing on the other side of the canyon, Carnage felt a huge pain in his back as he turned around... to see Meruem biting down on his severed tendril, bitten off when Carnage rushed by. Carnage: HEY! That hurt! Or maybe it didn't... who knows! Haha! Meruem, meanwhile, had just swallowed up the tendril and glared back at Carnage. Meruem: Pouf. Pitou. Youpi. The Royal Guards stood to attention. Meruem: Go on ahead. I shall deal with this by myself. The three of them nodded, and Youpi gestured back to the rest of the Chimera Ants to follow them, and they all promptly raced ahead and out of sight. Focusing back to Carnage, the Ant King continued. Meruem: This taste.... I am now hungry, thanks to you... Suddenly shifting his face into a psychotic grin, Meruem got into a fighting stance. Meruem: And now... I SHALL HAVE '''MORE!' The symbiote, however, was undaunted by this turn of events. Dropping back to all four legs, Carnage sprouted several large tendrils from his back and shoulders, grinning all the while. Carnage: Oh? You want a taste of this... a taste of pure Carnage?... Then who am I to deny you it!? HAHAHAHA!! FIGHT! (*Vs. Tusk*) Meruem rushed forwards, his arms poised outwards to strike. However, Carnage leaped directly upwards and avoided him, causing Meruem to land on his hands and feet on the wall behind Carnage. Turning back, he saw Carnage twist around in mid-air and shot a string of webbing onto a nearby rock column. Meruem's eyes widened slightly but gave away nothing more as Carnage swung around and landed on top of the column. Grinning madly, the symbiote then pulled its arms back and sent several bladed projectiles from his arms and wrists. Meruem: Hmph... The Ant King simply huffed and jumped to his right, avoiding the projectiles. Instantly after landing on his feet, Meruem launched himself right at the symbiote, who still stood on top of the column. Doing a flip, Meruem prepared to swing his tail down hard on Carnage. Reacting, Carnage turned his fingers into long, sharp claws and swung forward and clashed with Meruem's downward-swinging tail, sending a shockwave out. Using the force behind Carnage's attack, Meruem launched himself off and back on the ground. Out of the corners of his eyes, Meruem noticed the projectiles launched at him earlier instantly evaporate. Meruem: Interesting... Carnage: Hey, I'm up here, buddy! Sending down two paths of webbing right at Meruem's sides, Carnage launched himself down like a slingshot at extremely high speeds directly at the Ant King. Meruem, however, wasn't fazed and moved sharply to the left at the moment Carnage would've hit him. Sending up a cloud of dust, the surrounding area became afflicted with low visibility. Sensing his opportunity, Meruem used his En and sent out several photons of Aura energy. Sensing something directly behind him thanks to the photons hitting something - something moving ''- Meruem immediately turned around and slammed his tail sideways, causing an audible *thud!* and felt his tail strike something organic. Carnage: Agh! Carnage got hit directly in the face by Meruem's tail and sent flying into the canyon wall, becoming embedded into the rock. As Meruem got into another stance, Carnage got himself unstuck from the wall and faced Meruem with a genuine glare. Meruem: Hmph... you survived that... Carnage: Hey, why wouldn't I!?.... Ah well, doesn't matter, I'll kill you anyways. Meruem:*scoffs* Somehow, I doubt that, creature. Carnage then proceeded to launch several strings of webbing at Meruem, who used his tail to slice them to pieces before they reached him and rushed forwards at a blinding pace. Carnage sprouted two more tendrils from his back and had them shoot out, grabbing Meruem by the shoulders and halting his attack. He struggled against the tendrils, but Carnage held him up above the ground, though Meruem still had a stoic expression the entire time. Meruem:.... Shape-shifting, eh?....... Two can play at that game... (*Friend Awakening*) All at once, Meruem grew a pair of giant wings and a pair of arms directly underneath his original arms. Using his lower and upper arms, he grabbed at the tendrils and tore them apart, freeing himself. Flapping his wings, he flew up into the sky as he dodged several more of Carnage's bladed projectiles, who was still on the ground. Eventually, Meruem halted his ascension and turned back around, using his tail to swat away three more projectiles. Holding his arm back, a sphere of aura slowly began to form around his hand, charging up energy. After he charged up enough power, he held the arm he was charging out in front of him. Meruem: Rage Blast! Once he said that, a huge beam of aura energy fired from his hand straight at Carnage. Luckily, Carnage had paid attention to Meruem charging energy and barely managed to use his webbing on a rock column 60 feet away to launch clear right before the Rage Blast struck the area he was once in. *KA-BLOOOM!* The entire area was suddenly engulfed in a huge explosion, sending up huge smoke plume and destroying that area of the canyon. Meruem kept his eyes peeled on the area for any sign of his foe. Suddenly, he noticed Carnage flying directly at him, having swung around the column he used to escape to launch himself at Meruem. Meruem, however, casually flew to the side and dodged Carnage's bladed claw swinging at him. Reaching both of his right arms backwards, he caught Carnage's leg as he flew by, halting his momentum. Carnage: Aw, crap... Meruem then swung Carnage around in the air several times and throwing him directly downwards to the ground. However, Carnage formed his hands into springs and bounced back up into the air, intending to drop kick the Ant King. Though initially shocked, Meruem held all four arms in front of him to face Carnage and, using En, created a blinding flash of light, which practically rendered Carnage's vision useless. Carnage: AAUG!! Shielding his eyes with his hands, Carnage didn't notice Meruem turning slightly and using his left hands in a powerful double punch into Carnage's face and stomach, sending him flying downward yet again, crashing right through a boulder and implanting himself in the ground. He didn't get up. (end music) To be sure, Meruem landed gently on the ground and inspected the small crater Carnage landed into. To his chagrin, he saw that Carnage lay on his back, his neck bent at a ''very unnatural angle. Shaking his head, Meruem began to turn around and walk away. Meruem (thoughts): And he seemed to be a good challenge, too... *SLICE!* Suddenly, Meruem felt a dull pain in his right lower arm. Looking at it, he was surprised to see a bloody, blue stump, his missing arm bleeding on the floor. Still with a stoic expression, though with slightly more emotion in his eyes, Meruem turned to face his opponent. Meruem: You are indeed full of surprises... Crouching in the crater, multiple tendrils sprouting out, was Carnage. One of his tendrils had blue blood dripping off of it. The symbiote snarled. Carnage: Hey, you're the one who turned their back on a fallen enemy... The Ant King crossed his remaining three arms. Meruem: Indeed. I will not make that mistake again. (*Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin*) Carnage formed several blades sticking out from his arms, turning his elbows into sharpened points and turning his fingers into a trident on each hand. Meruem rushed forwards, performing a sweeping kick on Carnage. However, the symbiote jumped up to avoid it and sent its own kick at Meruem's head. Reacting quickly, Meruem shot his tail up and blocked it. Carnage used the momentum to flip backwards, landing on his hands and feet before getting back up and lunging at Meruem. While charging forwards, Carnage reeled his right arm back and holding his left arm out, as if to punch with his right arm. Meruem easily saw this and prepared to anticipate. Right when Carnage was in range, Meruem shot his upper left hand out to catch where Carnage's right fist would land... *SHINK!* ...except that one Carnage's left ring finger turned into a tendril and shot forwards, skewering through Meruem's shoulder. Said Ant King was shocked by this, having been sure that the symbiote would punch with his right arm. Before he could ponder any more, Carnage reeled his tendril out and finally released the punch he'd been storing in his right arm. Unable to react, Meruem got hit hard by the symbiote's fist and was sent flying straight through several large boulders and rock columns, finally coming to a stop when he rolled backwards and landed on his hands and feet. Growling in frustration, Meruem heard Carnage laughing haughtily as the symbiote leaped over the last boulder Meruem had crashed through and landed on the ground about 20 feet away from the Ant King. (end music) Carnage: HA! How'd you like that, bug man!? Not so fun when your lights get knocked out, isn't it!? HAHAHA! Meruem: *growls*... I concede that you are much stronger than I initially gave you credit for, creature. Confused, Carnage peered forward. Carnage: "Creature"? What's THAT supposed to mean? You ever look YOURSELF in the mirror, bud? Meruem:.....Earlier, when I used my photon technique to find you in the dust cloud, I found out about many... peculiarities your body possesses... Deepening his glare, Meruem continued. Meruem:... or should I say "bodies", parasite? Carnage paused for a few seconds. Then, he began to chuckle. Carnage: Haha! Welp, you got me! But, hey, I wouldn't exactly say we're "parasitic".... it's a bit more.... mutual than that.... At the end of that statement, Carnage shrugged his shoulders and chuckled slightly, while Meruem's eyes narrowed. Meruem: I see.... well then, let me ask you this:...... do you like fire? THAT shut Carnage up, freezing him in his stance. Glancing back at Meruem, he noticed his two left arms charging up energy, and he remembered what that always brings. (*Rules of Nature*) Meruem: Now, perish! Carnage barely managed to leap clear right as Meruem unleashed the Rage Blast, incinerating the boulder that was behind him. Turning around, Meruem charged a Rage Blast in each of his hands and aimed them at the airborne Carnage. Seeing what was about to happen, Carnage shot out some webbing at the arm Meruem was about to fire and pinned it to the canyon wall behind him. This caused the Rage Blast in that arm to fire at the cliffside instead, causing a huge explosion that sent a huge wave of rubble at the two freaks of nature. Carnage: Well, this has been a blast! Hahaha! Silently agreeing with the symbiote (but not showing it in any way), Meruem had to use his tail and chopped of the arm pinned to the wall with little effort and narrowly avoided getting a boulder to the face. Likewise, Carnage used his senses to jump and weave through to hail of boulders, occasionally using his limbs to slice a wayward boulder that got too close in half. Sensing a shadow above him, Carnage shifted to the side and jumped directly on top of the boulder that would've crushed him. Seeing another boulder heading his way, the symbiote reared his leg back and kicked the boulder away. Carnage: Ugh, I've heard about rocking at night, but this is ridiculous! With Meruem, the Ant King sensed the boulder that Carnage unintentionally kicked his way and caught it in his bare hands. Jumping out of the way of another falling boulder, he tossed the boulder in his hand into the air and punched it, creating several smaller rock pieces and sent them flying at Carnage, who was busy dodging the rest of the rocks. Sensing the danger behind him, Carnage didn't even turn around to face the rocks, instead sprouting several tendrils that merged into a giant mallet and batted the rock pieces away. Reaching down and picking up a giant boulder directly underneath him, the symbiote tossed it upwards, jumped up to meet it and swung the mallet tendril on his back to bat it like a baseball at Meruem. Remembering that he still had a Rage Blast in each hand, Meruem fired the Rage Blast from his right arm arm first and destroyed the boulder before it could touch him. Running up a rapidly collapsing rock column and using it as a ramp, Meruem jumped up, leaping clear 30 feet above Carnage and firing the Rage Blast from his other arm. Carnage, who had just dodged the last of the falling boulders, didn't notice Meruem aiming down at him until he noticed the bright light coming from above him. Looking up, he barely caught glimpse of Meruem firing at him. Carnage: What the--EYAAA--!! *KZZRRRRRRRRRT!!!* (end music) The entire area was hit by the blast, engulfed in a huge explosion that almost leveled the entire canyon. Landing on the outside of the canyon, Meruem peered around the destroyed area for his opponent, though he could only see a thick layer of ash, soot and dust from the explosion. He briefly thought about turning and leaving, but he knew it was better to be sure. Raising his hand upwards, he condensed his aura and turned it into tiny photons and dispersing them throughout the canyon. He paid attention to every detail the photons sent back to him, from the ashy air, burned boulders, moving organism, rising smoke--wait, moving organism? *SLICE!* Right when Meruem processed that information, he was too late as a burned tendril shot out from the smoke and impaled him right through the chest, twisting and painfully changing shape inside him as it did. Carnage:... you cannot.... kill Carnage... '''that easily!' The tendril then changed shape to anchor itself into Meruem's body and pulled Meruem into the dust cloud too quick for him to even see. In the thick smoke and ash, Meruem briefly saw a flash of red and white as Carnage came into view, pulling Meruem to him at rapid speeds. As he came into view, Meruem quickly noticed that Carnage was horribly burnt and generally badly injured, but very much alive. (*New World Symphony*) Reeling his right fist back, Carnage formed it into a mallet and promptly smacked it into Meruem's side, sending him flying directly upwards into the air. Carnage: ''Wanna taste Carnage so bad!? '''Then come get some!!' With that, the symbiote launched a trail of webbing at Meruem, grabbing him and rapidly pulling him downwards towards Carnage. Meruem (thoughts): ''No.... h-how can this be...? Forming a dozen round, hard tendrils on his back, Carnage unleashed a hail of blows onto Meruem's body by using his round tendrils as fists and clubs while the webbing still attached to Meruem kept him from flying away from the sheer force. Carnage's tendrils repeatedly slammed into Meruem faster than he could even see, to the point where they appeared to be blurs. All the while, the Ant King couldn't do anything about it except try to tough it out. Meruem (thoughts): I-is this... pain and fear? Suddenly, Carnage stopped the flurry of clubs and blows and kicked Meruem back up. Merging his hands into a giant axe blade, he leaped up to the Ant King, flying past him while swinging, seemingly doing nothing to Meruem...... until his entire body split cleanly in two vertically, blue blood spilling out and sending his internal organs flying out of his body, his shocked expression literally cut in two. Carnage: Damn, don't get so cracked up! HAHAHAHAHAAA!!! The symbiote continued to soar through the air, laughing into the night, before falling back down. Spotting the two halves of Meruem's body, the symbiote sent two trails of webbing at each of them, before twisting in mid-air, swinging them about and sending them slamming into the ground, sending up a huge shockwave as well as a sickening *splat!*, turning the two halves into giant bloodstains and officially ending the Chimera Ant King. Carnage: Ha! Too much carnage for you, eh!? Carnage then landed back on the ground, snickering at the giant stains of blue the two halves of the Ant King turned into. (end music) Peering down at the pieces of the corpse(s?), Carnage shamelessly reached into what was left of the brain cavity and took out the splattered remains of Meruem's brains. Grinning savagely, the symbiote eagerly chowed down on the Ant King's brains, chewing and swallowing eagerly, before singing out in victory. Carnage *burp!*, *sigh*... Half of an ant hybrid's brains, half and half he became! That's the way the ant man was killed... '''Pop Goes The Weasel!!! HA! THAT'S how you do it, "Dad"! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!' K.O! Carnage vanished back into the shadows and disappeared into the night, while Meruem's Royal Guard returned to find his remains and cried for his passing. Outcome (*Mr. Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson*) '''Boomstick: DAMN! That's gotta be one of the grossest endings I've seen... SHOW IT AGAIN! MUST! HAVE! MORE! BUG DEATH!' Wiz:.....uh, while both combatants were evenly matched in physical power and had diverse fighting styles, Carnage's superior experience, unpredictability and agility turned the fight in his favor. Boomstick: Both Carnage and Meruem could easily reach hypersonic speeds and keep them up for vast periods of time, and both have dozens of different ways to catch each other off guard with their hard-to-predict moveset, and they're both pretty even in physical strength. Wiz: Meruem did have the strategy and conventional durability advantage, but Carnage's insanity and creativity means that Meruem would find it almost nearly impossible to predict what he would try next, and while Meruem's body can handle much more trauma, Carnage's incredible healing factor put him ahead. Boomstick: Now, given how Meruem is incredibly smart, it's actually pretty likely that he'd figure out Carnage's weakness to fire and sound, and Rage Blast is his best bet for taking him out right then and there.... but it's not so simple. Wiz: Remember, the Rage Blast is made of aura, not actual fire. Plus, Carnage has been seen surviving similar energy blasts from the likes of Doctor Doom - who's laser blasts can down the Incredible Hulk, by the way - and Genesis. Even if he can't survive Meruem's Rage Blasts, he's fast enough to dodge actual laser beams from Firestar, and even has the reflexes and speed needed to catch Nova, who can cross and travel between entire galaxies in mere minutes and hours, which puts Nova at easily many times the speed of light! Boomstick: Basically, Carnage had multiple ways of dealing with any heat Meruem could send his way, and his healing factor means that he could probably wear down Meruem's durability and simultaneously be impossible to predict and effectively counter with his sheer insanity and agility, and is fast and tough enough to avoid/take anything Meruem could throw at him. Since they're about even everywhere else - strength, stamina, pain tolerance, senses, shape-shifting skills - Meruem didn't have a whole lotta options at his disposal. Wiz: Overall, while Meruem was far smarter and had the significant range advantage, Carnage's superior speed, durability and unpredictability would make it impossible for Meruem to find an effective way to put him down. And since Meruem's own incredible aura can be worn down via excessive fighting, not to mention his ego and tendency to forgo strategy when his bloodlust gets the better of him, and all the Chimera Ant King could do was delay the inevitable. Boomstick: In the end, Meruem's chances got squished like a bug! Wiz: The Winner is Carnage. Category:BloodStalker500 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Alien vs. Mutant themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Disney vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:Marve Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant